A New World
by SunflowerNDraco
Summary: The Finial Battle is over and the light side has won. However, Rayetta Gregory wants to change a few things...namely bring back the fallen. But at what price must she pay? And how does Draco Malfoy fit into the new world she's creating?


Chapter 1

Raising the Fallen

A loud POP was heard in the silent cemetery. Along with the pop, a bright light was seen and then a young lady appeared, as if out of thin air. The girl was simple, but beautiful in her own right. She had dark brown hair that was down to the middle of her back and bright brown eyes behind a pair of thin-framed glasses.

She pushed some of her hair behind her ears as she walked closer to the graves. She had barely taken three steps, when two more loud POP's were heard and bright light was seen again before giving way to two young ladies. The first had brown, curly hair and the other straight, red hair. The first girl looked back, seen who it was, and sighed before continuing on her quest.

"Rayetta!" screamed the brown haired girl, pulling a wand and alighting the tip. "Rayetta Gregory! What are you doing? I thought we said it was too dangerous to do?"

The first girl, Rayetta Gregory, stopped in her tracks and faced the two as thunder was heard in the distance. "Just because you said it was dangerous, Hermione Granger, does not make it so! Now, be quiet or we'll get caught!"

"You could get hurt, Raye," said the red haired girl as she and the other, Hermione Granger, made their way to Rayetta. "We only care about your safety."

Rayetta scoffed, "yeah, well, my safety went out the window when I moved here. Nobody was concerned about my safety during the Battle of Hogwarts, now were they? But now all of a sudden, everyone is concerned about my safety? How does that make sense? I'm doing this regardless of what anyone else says. I want Harry to have the family he should have had. I want little Teddy to have his parents to raise him. I want Andie to at least have her daughter back. She lost the most in this war, Andie did. This is the only way to do all that. And if that takes my life, so be it."

Hermione was about to retort when Ginny Weasley interrupted, "just forget it, Hermione. She's dead set on this. She should have been Harry's twin instead if Seth's, how stubborn they both are."

The girls all chuckled as they reached the headstone Rayetta was searching for.

Here Lies

James Potter Lily Potter

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Rayetta nodded. "Okay, Ginny and I will help as much as we can."

Rayetta nodded again and Hermione and Ginny stepped back from Rayetta. Rayetta closed her eyes and steeled her nerves. She focused on her magical core and began chanting in Latin. A tiny light stared glowing at Rayetta's well-endowed chest and kept growing the longer she chanted. Soon, she was engulfed in bright white light and was lifted a few feet off of the ground. Hermione and Ginny had their wands pointed at Rayetta, prepared to cast a spell at a moment's notice. Then all of a sudden, the light burst out into the cemetery, knocking Hermione and Ginny down.

As soon as it appeared, it disappeared Rayetta slowly fell to the ground, no longer chanting. She had her eyes closed and wasn't moving. Hermione and Ginny immediately ran to their friend.

Hermione checked her pulse and said, "She's alive, but barely. We need to get her back to the Burrow. Molly will know what to do until we can get her to St. Mungo's."

But before they could move her, the ground rumbled and when it stopped, three people stood before the girls. Two the recognized from pictures; Lily and James Potter. The third was a female that looked almost identical to Rayetta. There was silence between the six before the one that looked like Rayetta turned to Lily and James and ran to them and hugged them.

"Oh, gods, Lily, James! It worked!" she said. "My cousin did it!"

"Cousin?" whispered Ginny to Hermione. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

The other three let go of each other and faced the girls.

"She needs rest, so her magical core can replenish the magic she gave to bring us back," said the other woman. She had light brown hair that had a red tint and bright brown eyes. "She's going to need it if she plans to bring back any more. And I need my glasses. Whoever thought to bury me without my glasses needs to be Crucio'd."

Lily Potter chuckled, "that would be Sirius. He wanted to keep something of yours and for some reason he wanted your glasses. You'll have to get them from him, Susan."

"He's lucky if I don't Avada his ass," Susan Gregory said.

"Are you talking about Sirius Black?" Hermione asked.

Susan's eyes lit up, "you know Siri? How is he?"

Hermione and Ginny bowed their heads and Hermione said, "he's, um, he's dead."

Tears welled up in Susan's eyes as she said, "Well, we'll just have to bring him back. But for now, she needs a bed to rest. Then, I'll start her healing process. We really need to get out of this cemetery before someone sees us."

She needs to go to St. Mungo's," Hermione said authoratively.

"She can't go to St. Mungo's," Susan said. "They'll ask questions. Besides, I wrote the spell myself, and I know how to heal her. The best thing for her in a protective home."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other grimly before nodding their heads in agreement. Rayetta didn't need any more publicity. They needed to get to the Burrow and fast.

"Okay," Ginny said, "we'll go to the Burrow. We'll all be safe there."

They all joined hands, except James, who had Rayetta in his arms and Lily had her hand on his shoulder. With a loud POP, they all disappeared. However, none of them knew the whirlwind that Rayetta had gotten them in by bringing Lily, James, and Susan back from the dead; and what had to be done in order to keep them alive.


End file.
